


Mine pt 4

by Icantthinkofagoodname2005



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Beating, Blood Kink, Blood and Injury, F/M, Fucking, Heavy Angst, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Nipple Licking, Nurses & Nursing, Oral Sex, Patient/Nurse, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Psychosis, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Self-Harm, Shower Sex, Suicide Attempt, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, slit wrists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29747889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icantthinkofagoodname2005/pseuds/Icantthinkofagoodname2005
Summary: Quill’s psychosis slowly consumes him.  His behavior turns violent & difficult to predict.  Is this the end of your twisted relationship?
Relationships: Peter Quill/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Mine pt 4

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a lot darker than what I usually write. Please go back and read the first three stories if you have not done so already or this won’t make sense. Same tags apply. This story has mentions of violent beatings and graphic depictions of self harm. Do not proceed if any of this is bothersome to you. Read the tags! You have been warned!

Quill loved fucking you in the shower stalls. Your only rule was it had to be at the end of shift so you could slip out the side door. The room was pitch black except for a dimly lit exit sign above the stalls. 

Thanks to very old pipes, it took a couple minutes to get warm water. The cold water hitting your skin was exhilarating.

Your children had been sick several days causing you to miss a week of work. You tried asking their father for help but apparently caring for his children “wasn’t the best time for him right now.”

”Fuck baby, I’ve missed you.” your voice barely above a whisper. 

You missed every single thing about him. His smell & touch, his mouth all over your body, the way his cock barely fit inside you & the ache you felt for days afterwards.

”I missed you too, baby girl.” His lips barely touching yours.

“My mouth can’t be away from your sweet pussy for that long.” 

”Or this” you purred reaching into his pants grabbing his cock. 

You whimpered as his tongue entered your mouth. Your hand slipped inside his pants to feel his ass. You felt him smile into the kiss.

”I almost pulled one of the new little admits in here & fucked her.” He loved tormenting you. 

Slow open mouth kisses trailed across your jawline, down your neck & over your collarbone. The slight sting from his stubble on your wet skin was soon soothed by his tongue.

You peeled his wet shirt off him. You watched the water cascade down his shoulders, muscular arms and chest.

Your nipples hardened under your thin white tank top. His tongue gliding over them offered some warmth. He finally lifted your tank top taking your cold nipple into his warm mouth.

“I love watching your mouth drive me crazy.” your hand running through his wet hair.

You watched him slowly drag his tongue over the other nipple before he wrapped his lips around it. The gentle sucking felt amazing. 

“Mmmm I’d love to tie you to this shower head while I lick...” his tongue slowly swirling around your tender nipples.

”Kiss...” he softly kissed around your breasts.

”and suck” his mouth closed around one & softly sucking it. “these candy nipples for days.” 

“What else would you do to me?” you moaned.

His evil laugh sent chills down your spine as he moved down your stomach. He roughly pulled your pants down to see you weren’t wearing any panties.

A low groan rumbled in his chest as he slowly licked your pussy savoring the taste. His mouth kissing & sucking every square inch.

“I’d leave you here tied up here in the dark with the water barely trickling down your body.”

His mouth temporarily leaving your pussy to kiss your trembling thighs. “I’d lick every single drop from you.”

”and fuck you over & over ignoring your pleas to stop.” turning his attention back to your aching pussy.

He lightly brushes his tongue over your clit & licks up & down stopping right below it.

A broken whimper escapes you, “Please baby....” 

He devours your pussy until he feels your first wave hit you before he pulls his mouth away from you. 

“OH GOD PLEASE DON’T STOP!” your voice echoing off the concrete walls.

“Fuck, I love hearing you scream.” He kisses your clit adding some suction and uses his tongue against you. He brushes his tongue over you while he pushes two fingers inside you. Their pace matching the pace of his tongue. 

“You taste so damn good, baby girl” 

He allows you to cum this time. You cry out as your body shakes against the cold concrete wall. His mouth remains on your pussy until he’s pulled every single wave from your body. 

He stands up lifting you allowing your legs to wrap tightly around his waist. He shoves himself into you, completely filling you.

He sucks your bottom lip between his as he moves. You move your hips to meet every one of his thrusts. He bites down on your lip hard as he cums. The taste of blood spills into the kiss. He pulls away to suck the blood off your lips. 

You carefully unwrap your legs from his waist holding onto him until you could safely stand. He tightly wrapped his arms around you. The warm water along with post fuck fatigue had you fighting off falling asleep.

“Mine” he whispers in your ear.

You smile and tighten your embrace around him. “Yours.”

The next day in report brought news that you didn’t want to hear. 

Quill had tried to escape today by following one of the nurses out the door. This confused you. Was he really trying to escape? Did he mistake her for you?

”He said he’d fuck her if she took him to see his girlfriend.” the day nurse said. 

You felt a sick feeling in your stomach. You knew he wasn’t talking about you. He was talking about Gamora. This was not good. 

“He was surprisingly easy to redirect back inside. We may not be so lucky next time. He is to be in the day room at all times except to sleep.” She said looking over at him in the day room. 

Quill was sitting down with his head in his hands covering his ears. You figured he had a headache as a side effect of new medication.

He was one of the few patients who was still up. The general rule was they could remain out of their room until midnight before being taken to their rooms.

You tended to the other patients before approaching him. You placed your hand on his shoulder.

”Hey” your soft voice startled him.

He appeared distracted as you tried talking with him. 

“Do you remember what happened today?” 

His eye movement rapidly changing direction.

”Quill, look at me.” you tried grabbing his hand to get him to focus. 

He yanked it back looking disgusted that you touched him. 

“When are you going to put Gamora on my visitors list?” he asked.

”She said she’s been trying to get up here but hasn’t been added to my list.”

You always struggled with whether to orient him to the present or keep him in his delusions to help keep him calm. 

“I’ll make sure she’s added to your list.” your heart broke responding to him.

Quill hasn’t ever had any visitors. The people that admitted him swore they’d visit but never have returned. It didn’t appear as though it bothered him. 

You escorted him back to his room. You hoped he’d show you any kind of current orientation to place & time. You just wanted him back in any form.

Later that night you found him on the phone in one of the visitor rooms. His back was to you so you were able to slip in without him noticing.

”I told them to add you to the list, Mora. I can’t wait to see you.” 

“Don’t say anything that could get us in trouble. They’re listening.” he turned around scanning the room to check for eavesdroppers. When he saw you his eyes displayed fear then anger.

”I gotta go, babe. They’re here.” he dropped the phone as he stood up to leave the room. He stopped briefly turning to face you. You found yourself afraid of him for the first time in a very long time.

”Don’t fucking listen in on my calls. They’re none of your damn business.” he pushed past you walking straight to his room. 

His smell of vanilla & tobacco flooded your senses. God you loved that smell. You tasted it on his skin while he fucked you. You smelled it when he’d sneak up from behind wrapping his arms around you. You smelled it on your clothes on the way home from work. 

You somberly returned to work that night prepared to half ass your responsibilities & leave. Normally, you'd try to stretch each moment to be with him longer but now you dreaded interacting with him. 

"Here we go...." You took a long deep breath before entering his room. Not surprisingly, he wasn't in his room. Good. This delayed you having to interact with him. 

The door slammed & lights were turned off as you went to leave the room. You were pushed into a dark corner out of sight from the room window. You tried to process what was happening. You knew it was Quill but didn't know which version of him it was. 

"There's my baby girl." his hands resting on your hips as he closed the gap between you two. 

He was lucid. He'd been calling you 'baby girl' for a long time. 

"Quill do.......do you remember anything from yesterday?" your hands holding his strong biceps.

"Why are you calling me by my last name?" he inquired. "Usually you call me 'baby" or some shit like that.....or you're screaming it." he smirked.

Fuck it. You didn't want to waste a lucid moment questioning him. You grabbed him by the back of the neck pulling him in for a smoldering kiss. 

You quickly removed your scrub top almost ripping it at the seams. Your kiss frantic and your need to touch him was overwhelming. You reached into his pants firmly grasping his cock. 

“How bad do you want me to fuck you?” he growled feeling your hand on him.

He flips you so your facing the wall, his lips kissing a path from just behind your ear down towards the sensitive spot between your neck and shoulder. Strong arms wrap around your waist, holding you in place as he sucks a bruise into your skin.

His lips trail light kisses slowly down your spine, you shiver at the contact. He removes your scrub bottoms & panties. He works his way back up your spine licking it all the way to your neck.

”Tell me what you want, baby girl.” his voice in your ear low & smooth like honey.

"I want..." you struggle as he kisses your neck "I want..." you try again but his hand has snaked down between your thighs, his thumb lightly brushed your clit teasing you.

"What was that?" his voice is seductively soft, you lean back into him turning her head to kiss him hungrily.

”I want you to fuck me.” you whimper temporarily breaking the kiss.

"Good girl" he slowly pushed into you. He captures your lips in a deep, erotic kiss. He keeps one arm tightly around your waist, his other hand to grasp your throat gently as he continues to kiss you.

And then he moves, god he moves. In this position he's in complete control you can't push back against him, all you can do is take what he gives you. Your hands braced against the wall, he fucks you slow and deep. He changes his angle slightly, rolling his hips so he hits your spot.

He drops his hand from your waist & gently rubs your clit. You can barely hold it together.

“Fuck baby, I’m going to cum!” you moan.

“Cum for me, baby girl. I want to feel you cum while I fuck you" he whispers in your ear while gently rubbing your clit. Your whole body shakes as you cum in strong throbbing waves.

His hand on your throat locks you in place preventing you from much movement. He slows his thrusts letting you ride it out.

He returns his arm to your waist holding your near limp body upright, his thrusts rough & deep. Just when you thought you couldn’t take anymore - you cum again. The feel of your walls pulsating around him made him cum with a low groan in your ear.   
  
Nothing was hotter than when he’d cum inside you. The thought of him being deep in your pussy even after he fucked you always made you hot and bothered. 

You bite your lip thinking of all the different markings he gave you. The bite marks, the bruise marks from sucking on your skin, the erotic taste of blood when he’d bite your lip during a kiss. All territorial markings meant to send a clear message to everyone- you belonged to him. 

“Mine” he growls in your ear.

”Mmmm yours.” your head leans back again for one more slow kiss.

You didn’t want this moment to end. You were afraid of which Quill you’d see tomorrow night. Your fears would prove to be very true.

”Anything exciting happen after I left?” you asked your co worker the next night. 

She appeared to be bothered by the days events. 

“Quill needed to be restrained today. He beat one of the other patients within an inch of his life.” she said.

”He was in the day room covering his ears again. When I approached him he was whispering something to himself. I went to check on another patient and when I turned back around he was gone.”

He was located in one of the treatment rooms standing over the other patient getting ready to deliver the final blow to his skull. Five more minutes & the patient would have been dead. 

He kept repeating “You killed her!" 

"We had no choice but to restart his shock treatments. He starts tomorrow - 3 times weekly for a month. We can't risk the patients or staff's lives anymore" she said regretfully. 

You ears rang & you felt nauseous. You quickly glanced in patients rooms to ensure everyone was safe before heading to Quill's. 

He turned to face you when the door opened. He had some minor bruising on his face from being tackled by security. He was fighting the sedation that was already coursing through his veins. 

"You lured her here!!" he said pulling hard on the restraints.

"You overheard our phone conversation you fucking BITCH!! You ambushed her!!" the sound of the leather cracking alarmed you. If he broke free you didn't stand a chance. 

You swallowed the huge lump in your throat as you removed the Thorazine injection from your scrub pocket. 

You slowly walked towards him trying to conceal the syringe. 

He had turned his head to face the wall allowing you to administer the injection quickly without him knowing.

He snapped his head back to you with a look of shock & pain. 

"I'm sorry baby" you whispered tears filling your eyes. 

His body relaxed & he fell into a sedated daze. The man who's room you were just in last night with his mouth all over you was now being chemically restrained by your own hand. 

You left his room with a gut wrenching feeling that you knew wouldn't subside anytime soon. All the past moments flooded your memory; all the kissing, fucking, embracing & safe moments.

You returned to work a couple days later. Everything was boring. Report was boring. Charting was boring. The patients were boring. You found yourself regretting ever taking this job. 

You went outside to get some fresh air. All the patients were asleep - even Quill. You two used to own the night. It belonged to no one else. The raw, primal fucking, the nail marks on his skin & bite marks on yours. Now the nights were quiet & lonely. 

One of the more tedious responsibilities was making sure every patient had all their meds accounted for. 

You were in the the med room completing this when you sensed someone behind you. 

You knew who it was from the smell of vanilla & tobacco. His hand moving under your top dragging his fingers down the side of your chest, ribs and stomach.

He dragged his tongue across your shoulder, to the back of your neck to your other shoulder.

He moved around to the front of you. You were to aroused to say anything. 

Without saying a word, he kneels down removing your scrub pants. He places a kiss on the bare skin of your thigh. You squirm & whimper with anticipation but he held you steady.

“Stay still” he demanded licking you through your soaked panties. 

He held your gaze as he pulled your panties down slowly, exposing you fully to him. He leaned into you, tongue gliding lightly over you, causing you to make a soft whining noise.

Soft kisses ghosted over your clit & area around it. The light touch of his tongue continued. This was pure torture. 

He pulled away kissing up & down your thighs.

He stood back up not allowing you to cum.

He roughly grabbed you by the thigh pulling it around his waist. He forcefully shoved himself inside of you. The pain shot through you.

His thrusts unforgiving & rough. Your pussy is usually dripping wet allowing him to move inside you with great ease. He purposely denied your pleasure knowing it would be raw & uncomfortable.

You wanted to feel him deep inside you but couldn’t believe this selfish behavior & pain he was inflicting on you. 

After a few more thrusts, you cum unexpectedly, coating your pussy easing the pain. 

His eyes were empty. His tight grip on your thigh hurt. His thrusts continuing their brutal pace slamming into you.

Your second orgasm hit you hard, forcing a loud cry from you. The orgasms themselves were very pleasurable but everything else was agonizing. 

You were shaking. Your body was over stimulated. Since you were pinned against the wall, all you could do is muffle your screams against his shoulder.   
  
You didn’t know if you would be able to handle cumming again. 

“Please, I can’t-“ you started.   
  
“Oh yes you can,” he cut you off.  
  
He continued the pace, you cum for a third time. You could only scream his name, your body shaking violently from your third orgasm.

He leaned in next to your ear. “You want this to stop?” 

You nod frantically. “Please let me rest.”

He laughed at your request.

“Tell me where her body is & this ends.”

Fuck. He was in the middle of another psychotic break. The unusual behavior from him now made sense. You searched the med room for the Thorazine syringes. 

He continued before delivering one final very hard thrust. Your eyes shut tight wincing from pain.

He pulled away causing you to collapse to the floor. You quickly located the syringes. 

He turned to sit in the desk chair with his head in his hands. You hated having to do this to him again.

You began to approach him. He was whispering again. His tone was desperate & grief stricken.

”It wasn’t my fault. I didn’t kill her.” his voice cracking as he covered his ears. 

You realized he had been having auditory hallucinations this whole time. 

"She didn't die alone" he pleaded with himself

"She wasn't alone" sounding more panicked. 

You paused for a moment to see what they were telling him.

"I COULD HAVE SAVED HER! I COULD HAVE STOPPED IT OR CAUGHT HER." his voice louder & breaking.

The real reason for Gamora’s death was revealed by his own demons. 

You instinctively grabbed him hating to see someone feel so much grief without comfort. 

"I'm here, baby it's ok." he didn't return the embrace but didn't pull away from you. You still felt a connection in that moment.

You walked him back to his room desperately wanting to hold him in your arms. His demons told him what months of therapy failed to accomplish. 

“I’m right down the hall if you need something, anything.” you said attempting to caress his face with your hand.

He pulled away from you. His gaze lost in the torment of grief. You wondered if your relationship with him would ever be the same.

You didn’t feel he posed a threat to anyone so you left the restraints off for the time being.

You went to do some quick room checks before leaving. The sight when entering Quills room was beyond shocking. 

He was standing with his back to the wall facing you. Blood dripped down his wrists onto the floor. His eyes locked on yours conveyed nothing, his respirations were slow. 

You tore the sheets off his bed frantically ripping them to put around his wrists. 

"Baby, what did you do?" you cried tightly wrapping them around his wrists.

You carefully lowered him to the floor. 

"What did you use? Open your hand!" you were able to pry his hand open to reveal a small sharp piece of metal that appeared to be from the restraints. 

He said nothing but maintained eye contact occasionally wincing as pressure was being applied to the wounds. 

You were finally able to get the bleeding to stop. 

“Why did you do this? Baby, look at me.” you placed your hand gently under his chin.

There was a distinct smell of iron in the air. The sight of the blood soaked sheets wrapped around his wrists was too much. 

You very slowly moved in between his legs to lay your head on his chest. You could hear his heart beat. You broke down sobbing into his chest. 

Suddenly, his arms gently wrap around you. You waited nervously to see what he was going to do next. 

You didn’t know who was holding you in that moment. Was it the man you’ve known or the lost tortured man consumed by his demons? 

“Yours.” you said praying for him to answer.

You looked up, “Yours.” eyes tearing up again.

He looked down at you only to wince again due to the pain. Sadly, you got your answer.

Suicide attempts were not uncommon at Volmir. His treatments increased & he was placed on 15 minute suicide watch. 

The ECT treatments had to be done differently since the restraints were typically around the wrists. New restraints were placed higher up on the arms. 

A month had passed and you slowly started to see an improvement with him. His psychosis had dramatically decreased. There was consistent reporting from staff about Quills improved behavior and mental state.

“So, the therapist & doctor both agree to stop Quill’s shock treatments.” the day nurse said during report.

“Well, that’s good to hear,” you responded nonchalantly. Inside you were going crazy with excitement. 

You didn’t want to rush in his room for a long overdue fuck. You wanted him to be the first to initiate something - anything. 

A few more weeks had passed without so much as a wink at you. He still appeared groggy but at least was alert & oriented. 

You couldn’t help but flirt with him when no one was around.

“I’d love to wrap myself around you like this BP cuff.” You purred taking his vitals.

The couple seconds of awkward silence made you want to quit on the spot.

He gave you the warmest smile you had ever seen. You felt it in your heart & soul. His eyes were gentle & finally showed some signs of life. 

He said nothing, only lightly brushed your face with his hand. The restraint bruising on his upper forearm was starting to fade. Bandages remained on his wrists but thankfully there was no nerve damage done.

A few days later you were changing his wrist dressings. This was always difficult for you. That scene still replayed in your mind causing many sleepless nights. 

“My baby girl always takes good care of me.” his voice raspy. He had barely spoken in months aside from answering basic orientation questions.

You couldn’t contain your excitement. 

“Baby?!” tears quickly forming in your eyes. 

He looked down at the deep cuts on his wrists, “Damn, what happened?”

You took a moment before answering. “You tried to hurt yourself. I got there in time otherwise you...” tears flowed down your cheeks. “wouldn’t be here right now.”

You finished applying the new dressings. 

“You saved me?” he asked giving you that same warm smile from before.

”Now we’re even. You saved me from Venom & I saved you from yourself” your hands caressing down his bruised forearms & over his wrists.

You watched as his eyes changed from warm & gentle to dark & predatory. 

He stood up walking you backwards to the wall. He placed both forearms on the sides of your head. 

“You have 1 hour to finish up your work then you will report back here.” his voice low delivering his demand.

He brought his hand up to your face. His caress was light and gentle before roughly grabbing your jaw.

”Do you understand me?” he asked giving you a look that soaked your panties.

You nodded your head. He released you from his grip and backed away. 

You quickly left the room. The clock on the wall read 0300. You needed to be back in his room by 0400. Thinking of the fucking that awaited you will make this next hour seem like 10.

Charting. Done. Room Checks. Done. Meds. Done. You checked the clock, 0350, ten minutes to spare. You squeezed your thighs together trying to ease the feeling in between your legs. The sooner you get in there - the sooner it starts. 

You approached his room with butterflies in your stomach just like when you first started sneaking in his room at night. 

You quickly entered his room shutting the door behind you. Not surprisingly, the room was dark except for the lights from the hallway shinning in the window.

You feel his strong arms wrap around you from behind pulling you out of sight from the window. Your back hits the cold concrete wall.

”Wait baby. I need to -“ you choke up having him that close to you again. Your hands touch him everywhere - anywhere. 

You felt his arms, shoulders, face, chest. You felt him - the person he was - the man with a tortured soul who you loved. You were thankful that you were able to experience this again & terrified that you would lose it at any moment.

”I never thought I’d have this again.” tears starting to flow down your cheeks.

Light from the hallway allowed you to still see him. You ran your fingers down his bruised forearms. 

“I’m sorry you had to go through that again.” 

“I don’t remember any of it.” his voice soft trying to bring you comfort. 

Your fingers ran over the wrist dressings. You carefully removed them to show healing deep jagged wounds approximately 5 inches long. You brought his wrists up to your face. 

“I thought I was going to lose you that night.” you placed small kisses around the wounds. 

The combined smell of the wound & the dressing is something only nurse’s would understand.

“I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for you.” he said moving closer to you. His hand breaking free from yours & slowly sliding into your pants. 

“Let me show you how grateful I am” his raspy voice in your ear shot straight to your core.

His fingers brushed over your panties tracing your pussy & clit. You moan under his touch. You feel yourself getting wetter with every stroke. 

“I owe my life to you.” his lips trailing down your neck. 

He pulls you off the wall & onto the bed. He lifted your shirt placing burning kisses up your stomach. His mouth finds yours as he reaches under you to remove your bra. Your back arches pushing you against him. 

The kiss is slow & deep. He tastes like you remember, sweet like candy. His mouth feels as demanding & loving against yours as it always had been. 

"I need you." a broken whimper fell from you. This was so much more than wanting to be fucked. You needed all of him. You needed to feel his weight on you, the pressure of him inside you & his mouth all over your body. 

Your hips move up & down against his thigh in between your legs. He groans into the kiss feeling your soaked panties rub against him.

He shoves his thigh hard into you causing you to break the kiss & gasp. 

“Oh God, baby!” you grab the back of his neck pulling him back into the kiss.

You whimper as his mouth leaves yours. 

You arch your back again as he alternates between licking circles around your nipples and taking them into his mouth gently sucking on them.

Soft kisses trail down your stomach stopping at your panty line. Your pants slide off as he kisses your hip bone. He slowly removes your wet panties tucking them into his pocket. 

He placed one kiss on your clit as his tongue tasted all you had to offer. He circled your clit before wrapping his lips around it and gently sucked. You cried out arching your back off the bed but his hand kept you in place. 

“Baby..." His tongue strokes gently, slowly backwards and forwards, his fingers teasing as they barely push inside you. 

You squeezed your eyes shut, sheets fisted in one hand and a handful of his hair in the other. He slid his fingers deep into your pussy.

Your body arched and your moan choked off into a higher pitched cry towards the ceiling as his fingers flexed upward and hit your sweet spot.

He pulls a trembling orgasm from you. You gasp with each powerful wave. You instinctively try to close your legs to protect you from the intense pleasure. 

He removes his fingers from you & wraps both his arms around your thighs keeping your legs open. He sucks your clit turning the waves to quick & pulsating.

You scream - loud. You grab the pillow under you trying to muffle your cries.

His lips met yours again. He timed his tongue entering your mouth with rocking his hips into you making sure you felt every inch of him. You loved how the burn of his cock stretching your pussy always had you begging for every inch.

You gasped as he rhythmically rolled his hips into you again. You writhed as each thrust took him deeper inside your aching pussy.

You pulled him down to you as she felt another orgasm building. Your nails dragged down his back eliciting from him a low growl. You came again. You trembled under him crying out into their kiss.

You felt his arms reach behind your back and pull you up into his lap. He impaled you on his cock. His arm wrapped around you prevented you from falling back. 

Involuntary whimpers escaped your lips. You didn't have the strength to do anything else. 

He kissed on your nipples as he moved inside you. He pulled you back in allowing you to hold onto him for support. Your body trembling as he fucked you. 

Your body clinging to his, he made you cum one final time. A drawn out groan fell from his lips as he came, throbbing deep inside you.

You buried your face in the curve of his neck and pressed a light kiss to his damp skin.

He held you tight & whispered in your ear. “Thank you, baby girl.”

You didn’t plan on letting go of him anytime soon.

“Mine” he said placing a kiss on your forehead.

“Yours” you smiled & melted even more into his embrace.


End file.
